a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antacid formulation and more specifically to a solid effervescent antacid formulation comprising calcium carbonate, optionally in combination with magnesium carbonate, as the antacid component, a combination of a bicarbonate salt and malic acid as the effervescent component, and a bulking agent.
b) Information Disclosure Statement
The use of calcium carbonate as an antacid either alone or in combination with other antacids such as magnesium carbonate and magnesium hydroxide is known.
The use of sodium bicarbonate in effervescent salts and of citric acid as an acidulant in effervescent salts, powders and tablets is known as is the use of sodium bicarbonate and citric acid in combination in antacid formulations. One such antacid formulation marketed as a tablet to be dissolved in water to produce an effervescent antacid solution contains sodium and potassium bicarbonate and citric acid.
Antacid formulations have been marketed in various forms such as chewing gums, tablets, lozenges, powders and liquids. Many antacid formulations intended to be taken in solid form tend to leave a rather unpleasant chalky taste in the mouth. This problem is overcome by the present invention.